


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts as Crowley threatens to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

For a moment, the only thought going through Sam's head is, _Please._

 _Please let it be over. Let me die for my sins already, for Charlie. Kill me before I have to watch Dean turn back into that monster._

_Kill me before Dean does._

But Crowley's still soft, it seems, or else he realizes that letting Sam live is far worse punishment than killing him and giving him peace.

So Sam is stuck with the same old mess, but even worse. Dean further off the reservation. Crowley back to his old self. Rowena planning who knows what. 

_Fuck my life._


End file.
